Corvus Tonks
by funkii-munkii
Summary: Tonks finds her long lost sister. This is my first fan fiction. Read and Review please! Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not my property. They belong to J.K. Rowling in the series of HP.


A/N This is my first fan fiction...

* * *

As midnight approached, the shops of Diagon Alley turned their lights off and locked their doors. The last few witches and wizards headed for the Leaky Cauldron, the portal from the wizarding world and the muggle world. A breeze flowed into the neighboring alley, Knockturn Alley. Deep within the murky streets of Knockturn Alley, a disturbance of good and evil raged.

Behind the shop of Borgin and Burkes, 4 hooded figures encircled one, bright haired woman. She wore a shirt that said "Yo heart The Weird Sisters" and a slightly bloodied pair of jeans. She held a wand in her right hand as blood dripped down her left arm from a deep gash on her shoulder. She kept her eyes moving constantly, eyeing the two hooded figure in front of her and paying close attention to the sounds the other two behind her made. All of them had their wands drawn, and pointed at the bright haired woman.

"Awww. Is the little Auror scared of the big, bad Death Eaters?" teased one of the hooded figures that stood behind her.

"Quiet!" snapped another hood figure.

"Nymphadora, join us under the service of the Dark Lord," said the hooded figure on the right side of the pink haired woman. The hooded figure pulled back its hood, showing the face of a woman with long, black hair.

"Me join you and Voldemort?" the other hooded figure seemed to twitch at the mention of this name but the one with black hair didn't move a muscle," Never will I join a bunch of pricks like you. Forget me joining your lot!" the bright haired woman paused for a moment then continued," Oh, _auntie_ Bellatrix, don't call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks to you." She smirked and watched the woman's response.

"Don't you dare insult the Dark Lord! You filthy ministry dog!" yelled Bellatrix. She made a movement with her wand and shouted "_Crucio!_" A burst of white like erupted from the end of her wand. It shot through the air quickly at Tonks. As Tonks dove out of the way, the Death Eater who teased her before cast "_Locomotor Mortis_" upon Tonks' legs. She stumbled and fell, landing on her injured shoulder, letting out a yelp of pain. She quickly turned around and pointed her wand at the spell caster.

"_Crucio_!" she yelled, sending the Death Eater flying into the wall of the neighboring building. She faced forward and yelled "_Crucio!_" once again but Bellatrix countered the spell and sent it flying toward the Death eater on her left. Who took it the jaw. As she pointed her wand at Bellatrix, her wand flew out of her hand and landed a few feet away from her.

"_Accicio Tonks' wand_", murmured the last Death Eater which stood on the left side of Tonks.

"Thank you Crow" said Bellatrix in a sarcastic voice with a small grin. The last Death Eater slipped into the shadows and watched silently.

"Nymphadora, you death is imminent. You insulted the Dark Lord, refused to join him, and injured 2 of us!" Her eyes were wide and her face was red. She raised her wand above her head. "_Sectusempra_!" she shouted; a green light glowed at the tip of her wand. She brought it down aiming at Tonks. The light shot from her wand and flew at Tonks with lighting speed.

"_Protego!_" A flash of blinding light engulfed the alley. Both Bellatrix and Tonks shielded their eyes from the sudden flash. Blood flowed gently to the ground, creating a warm and sticky flow glisten in the moonlight.

Tonks opened her eyes and let out a small gasp. The last Death Eater was now standing spread-eagle in front of Tonks. Its Hood was now off, showing the face under the shadows, It was a girl that seemed to be no older than 20. She has short hair which was hues of red, blue, purple, and pink. She breathed heavily and collapsed upon Tonks.

Why did yo-"stammered Tonks as she was interrupted.

"Not now…I am sorry" whispered the girl in a pained voice.

"Sorry? Sorry for wh-"Tonks suddenly stopped as the girl mutter "_Stupefy_" and a bolt of red light entered Tonks' chest. Tonks became limp and drifted into unconsciousness.

"You...you filthy traitor!" screamed Bellatrix as she advanced on the pair. "We let you live! We taught you, fed you, and kept you!" she paused as her wand flew out of her hand. Then she broke out into a sprint to the pair.

"_Reducto!_" said the girl in a calm voice; the ground exploded throwing rocks into the air. The girl stood up straight and cradled Tonks in her arms; wincing every time she moved that caused pain to her wound. She looked back at the spot where Bellatrix was standing, which was now replaced by a smoking crater. She looked at Tonks then murmured something into the night wind. The pair dissapparated from the clutches of death.


End file.
